Collide
by Lawildyrawr16
Summary: Rukia's a first class assassin. After receiving the news that her parents murderer was found, she is sent to kill him. Both their pasts unknown to each other, but connected to one another. When they collide. What will happen?romance implied/ R
1. Chapter 1

~This story is taken on London 1859. Bleach doesn't belongs to me nor the characters, just the story it all belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well._

-**William Shakespeare**

_Friday 8,1859_

Rukia walked down the hall onto her destination. Her boss's office.

"Mr. Yamamoto I was informed that you called me here. What would be the matter?" she asked impatiently.

"Little Kuchiki Rukia, always the fast one eh? Not even kind enough to ask how is the old man?" asked her boss and she just gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Very well, we found the man that gave the order to kill your parents." He calmly said and stared back at her. Rukia's expression changed instantly. She looked so evil and full of hate that moment; she wanted to find the man and rip his body apart and cover his body with bullets without mercy as his assassin did with her parents.

"Now little Rukia we need to take this slowly we can't just jump on him and kill him, the police will know we were expecting him." Yamamoto said calmly while Rukia tried to calm down digging her nails into his desk.

"There's none one as perfect as you to take this job, let him stay a few days, you will do your job next Saturday." Her boss orders.

"Next Saturday?! Today is Friday! Why the hell can't it be tomorrow?!" screamed Rukia at her boss. He suddenly got very serious wich surprised Rukia.

"Because **I **say so, now wait patiently till the date of your job arrives, is that alright Kuchiki Rukia?" asked Yamamoto in a cold deadly voice. Rukia instantly bowed down and said her apologies.

"Understood." Rukia replied and left.

_Kuchiki Rukia, first class assassin. Her parents were killed 4 years ago and she has waited patiently to hear the news that the man was finally found. Rukia has killed many people but her soul, heart and hands yearned to kill that man. It's unknown to her what his name is but it will be revealed the next Saturday. Saturday 15, 1859 will be the most important day in her life._

*

~Kuchiki Mansion~

"Rukia." Said Kuchiki Byakuya while nodding to her sister has she entered the mansion.

"Ni-sama" Rukia replied bowing her head in respect to her older brother/ brother in law.

_Rukia has a sister, sometimes they mistake one to another because they look alike. When Rukia and Hisana's parents were murdered. Hisana decided to take Rukia into her house with her husband Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia called him Ni-sama (big brother) even though they weren't related at all._

Kuchiki Hisana slowly walked down the stairs and greeted her sister giving her a little hug.

"Rukia-san, you look strangely happy today. Something good happened to you today?" her sister sweetly asked.

"My schedule is being filled again." Said Rukia with a smile. Hisana gave her a sad smile._ How can killing other people cause her little sister happiness? She was against this from the start but it couldn't be helped. Her husband is the head of the Kuchiki Mafia and Rukia quickly wanted to be in so she became an assassin hoping that one day she'd be face to face with the man who killed her parents._

Byakuya chuckled slightly looking at Rukia._ He was a little against at the decision she took and the plan for her life. Rukia knows one day she's going to die, somebody will chase her down and kill her but she still wanted to be part of it. Ruin her life at such young age. She was only 16 and was happy and wanted to kill people. Put in it all the hate she had in her heart. After choosing that, there was no turning back._

"I'm glad you're happy Rukia-san." Replied her sister slowly stroking her sister's hair; Rukia backed away slowly.

"Stop treating me like a little kid Hisana" Rukia said with a little of annoyance/humor in her voice and she left taking the stairs that lead her to her room.

* * *

First Chapter so far. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter. Enjoy~

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."  
-Ingrid Bergman_

* * *

Rukia walked inside her room, walked to her bed and lay down. _I'm so glad they found him. _She thought smiling to herself. There was suddenly a knock on her bedroom door.

"Miss Kuchiki, may I come in?" a feminine voice asked from the other side of her door. Rukia got into a sitting position and looked serious.

"Come in." she ordered. Hinamori Momo, one of the mansions maids walked into her room.

"It's just you." Rukia replied. The maid bowed down and gave her a shy smile.

"Good afternoon Miss Kuchiki, a letter arrived for you" Hinamori said while handing her the letter.

"Thanks." The Kuchiki said and proceeded to open her letter. The maid bowed down and left, closing the door lightly behind her. Rukia now fully opened her letter and read it.

_My dear Rukia,_

_By this letter I am letting you know that this week I'll be in town. I am expecting to see your beautiful smile and taste your lips again. I've missed you so much; I'll be over after you're less busy with the reunions and the Kurosaki business.  
_

"Kurosaki business?" Rukia thought out loud and kept reading.

_ Sorry my letter is so short but I'm not that good with words, only with actions. I will be seeing you soon._

_Love,_

_Shuuhei Hisagi_

Rukia smiled to herself and folded back the letter into the envelope.

_Hisagi was a very good friend/lover of Rukia, His family was once part of the mafia but after their leader got shoot down it all crumbled to the ground. Hisagi had to leave the country due to his protection and after 6 long years he's back. He doesn't know that Rukia's an assassin but he knows that her parents were murdered and that she's staying with her sister and brother in law._

After reading the letter and resting a bit Rukia decided to make her way down the stair and looked for her brother, finding him in his office doing some paperwork.

"Ni-sama." Rukia called entering his office.

"Rukia?" he asked without even looking at her.

"Ni-sama, are we making business with someone?" she hesitantly asked. _What if she wasn't supposed to know?_

"Yes Rukia. We are." He simply replied.

"N-Ni-sama you didn't told me" She asked a bit scared with was his answer would be.

"Since you're so busy with your own job, I didn't want to bother you much, after all you never say a word about your job, or what do you do or who do you kill" her brother answered back at her.

"I'm sorry Ni-sama, but I like to have my business personal, but since we're all a family I thought you would tell me." She replied and slightly bowed down. Byakuya got up from his chair and walked to his little sister, her head still bowed in respect. His hand found her chin and he slowly brought her head back up and made her face him. When she did he gave her a sweet smile. She was surprised at his actions; it wasn't like him at all. He slowly got his face to her level and lightly kissed the tip of her little nose, his loose hair tickling her face. Rukia blushed furiously this wasn't like him at ALL. He got back to his level and went back to his paperwork. Rukia just stood there gaping like a fish, bowed down quickly and left.

*

"Rukia-san…" came a voice from the garden.

"Hisana." Rukia called back. Her sister was sitting in a bench with flowers in her hand looking up at the starry sky since it was already late in the evening. Hisana slightly patted the spot next to her so Rukia would join her. And Rukia did.

"You look so pretty when the moonlight glows in your face Rukia-san" Hisana commented and Rukia blushed lightly.

"I am the one to talk, that large white gown that Ni-sama got you is very beautiful, you look so pretty in it." Rukia replied.

"Thank you, Rukia-san." Hisana answer back at her little sister. They were both silent looking up at the starts and moon when Byakuya knocked on the open door making both of them face him.

"It's time to get some rest." He said.

"But dear, the sky is so beautiful today." Hisana complained. Rukia simply just smiled.

"Hisana, Ni-sama is right. I'm going off to bed. Goodnight." Rukia answered to both of them, bowed down and left.

"Come on Hisana, let's get some rest; tomorrow's going to be a busy day." Byakuya addressed his wife taking her by the hand and bringing her inside.

* * *

Second Chapter, I hope you like it. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter. Enjoy~

_"There is no disguise which can hide love for long where it exists, or simulate it where it does not."  
**-La Rochefoucauld**_

_**

* * *

**__Saturday 9, 1859_

Rukia woke up sitting in her bed; she stretched herself and rubbed her eyes. _Morning already? _She asked to herself and started fixing her short hair with her small hands. She slowly got out of her bed and stretched again. She walked into her bathroom and took her clothes off to take a bath. She opened the valve for her bathtub and the water started running filling the tub. She put some lavender fragrance on it and prepared her water. Rukia walked to the big window and opened to let in some fresh hair and tied the soft purple curtains in each side. When she was about to get in the tub her bathroom door burst open revealing one of the many maids. Inoue Orihime.

"Ah! Miss Kuchiki, I- I'm so sorry I-I was just about to get up here a-and p-prepare your bathtub." The maid struggled with her words covering her eyes. Rukia sited down on the tub while adding soap to create bubbles and covered herself.

"It's ok Inoue." Rukia answered back in a coldly voice.

_Inoue Orihime's work was to attend in Rukia's room and clean up her mess, prepare her bathtub, picks up her dresses and so on. Rukia didn't like her much, she was always trying to make Rukia "cute" while Rukia just wanted to look as serious and professional as possible._

"Next time be more responsible, I don't want to be dealing with this kind of stuff every day." Rukia also told Orihime. Orihime quickly bowed down saying her apologies over and over again.

"Also, what are the plans for today, Inoue?" Rukia asked her maid. Orihime looked space out for a while.

"Orihime!" Rukia screamed at her.

"ah! Yes em I-I heard the other maids saying that the Kurosaki's will be visiting today to talk to Kuchiki-sama." The maid quickly said.

"I see. Prepare a dress for me, and **please **don't go inventing silly things or I'll kick you out myself." Rukia ordered the maid. She nodded, bowed down and left.

"Seriously, sometimes I wonder how did that girl got this job." Rukia said to herself and began scrubbing herself.

*

While Rukia was drying herself up in her room she looked out her window and noticed that a fancy carriage arrived at the mansion gates. Rukia ringed the bell that called her maid and she arrived rather quickly which was very strange.

"Dress me up." Rukia simply ordered and Inoue did. She got her a beautiful strapless long black dress, glued to her skin on the upper part and loose and big in the lower part, it was also accompanied with a fancy little hat for the right side of her head with black roses at the right side of it. Orihime also got her black simple shoes that would cover up with the long dress. Orihime proceeded to dress her up, she put the corset on her and the can-can. Later then she put her dress on her and then she finished with her hair putting it in a high bon and putting the little hat at the side of it.

"Thanks Inoue, you are dismissed." Rukia told the maid and the she looked at herself in the mirror. _The girl picked up good clothes; I guess she took me seriously. _Rukia thought to herself and applied a pink gloss on her pale lips. When she decided she was ready she walked down the stairs. _Alright Rukia, strong and serious _she thought to herself. When she finally got down the stairs she only saw two girls. _Wasn't the Kurosaki family coming over?_

_In front of her were just two little girls not much older than ten or twelve. They were twins but they had differences, the one with the short almost boyish brown hair had a pink fancy dress with light pink gloves that reached her upper arm and the other one had a dark blue fancy dress and her black hair was loose with two blue hair pins on each side of it._

Rukia walked up to them and stood next to her sister and her brother which were already there.

"Good morning, Miss and Mister Kuchiki, my name is Kurosaki Yuzu and this is my sister Kurosaki Karin. Our big brother Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't able to attend here this morning due to personal reason, be sure to considerate this and we will be taking his place today and inform him about everything that was talked in the reunion" addressed the little girl with the brown hair.

"Alright then let's move this conversation to the meeting room." Ordered Byuakuya, all of them nodded and walked into the room.

_For Rukia all that was being talked in the reunion was boring, she was even surprised when her brother agreed to take the reunion with the two little girls but she was even more surprised and shocked by the little girl's seriousness and smartness. In the end it was agreed that this two families would be working together to take over London and bring down all the mafias that were starting to be born. After all the Kuchiki's and the Kurosaki's were know to be one of the most powerful and hated mafias around the region._

When the reunion ended and all was agreed the little group went to the balcony and had a nice cup of tea. Later in midday the two little girls left.

*

"Hisana, Ni-sama, I'm going out." Rukia told both of them.

"Rukia-san, you can't go alone." Her big sister quickly opposed.

"Hisana, you know I can protect myself. No need to worry." With that Rukia picked a black umbrella next to the entrance and left.

"She always does what she wants doesn't she?" Hisana said out loud. Byakuya simply smiled.

*

Rukia walked down the streets of London looking around the small stores and seeing if there wasn't anything suspicious going on. She ended up sitting in a bench in front of a lake under a three. There she thought about her parents and how freaked out she was when she saw them slaughtered and dead in front of her, it was the most horrifying thing she had seen in the world, she was only twelve and was a little girl that would always follow her parents around and smile and now she was just alone without them. The only thing left of them was her and her sister. Her parents weren't bad people so why did something like that happen to them? Rukia was dozing of and in another world when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, is dangerous for a young Kuchiki to be out and alone."

* * *

This is the end of chapter three, I hope you liked it. I am sorry, I'm not very good at details. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

So here is chapter four, I hope you like it. It's very short I know. I'm sorry :)

* * *

Last on third Chapter:

"You know, is dangerous for a young Kuchiki to be out and alone."

* * *

Rukia was a bit startled she got up from the bench and faced the person. It was a tall man, very tall, he was so much taller than her, and if they saw them like that they could even mistake her for a kid. _How does he know I'm a Kuchiki?_

"I beg your pardon?" Rukia asked. He looked surprised for a minute and then he smiled again and bowed down.

"My apologies, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo." He answered as he straightened himself. _Kurosaki Ichigo?_

"Ichigo." He was surprised when she just simply addressed him by his first name. He was a Kurosaki. The Kuchiki's where a Japanese family and were very formal and that girl just simply addressed him that way.

"Your little sisters were in my mansion today. They said that you weren't going to be able to be in the reunion by personal manners." Rukia simply said.

"Yes, I had something to take care of." He replied. She nodded and realized she hasn't said her name.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia." she said and bowed down, he just stared and smiled. She looked confused.

"May I ask, but how do you know I'm a Kuchiki? Rukia curiously asked. He smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? You all look alike. Pale and black-haired and may I say with all due respect, beautiful." Ichigo replied. Rukia blushed lightly at his statement. He then looked of to the lake and then at her.

"Would you like to, walk with me?" Ichigo boldly asked. Rukia smiled.

"Of course." She simply replied and walked with him.

*

After walking all afternoon it was already starting to get dark and they were both sitting on a little hill that gave view to the town.

"May I ask Ichigo, why were only your sister alone today at the mansion? I mean; were are your parents?" Rukia asked.

"Six feet underground and dead." Ichigo simply said. Rukia quickly regretted asking him that. But she wasn't the type of girl to back down quickly.

"They were sick?" Rukia asked again.

"They were murdered." Ichigo answered back.

"I-I'm sorry…" Rukia felt kind of bad.

"You know…my parents are also dead." Rukia confessed. He looked back at her.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, they were also murdered, when I was twelve." Rukia said and put her head down, she suddenly felt sad. She didn't like when people saw her weak side but being next to Ichigo made her feel comfortable.

"Yeah, I was fifth teen years old when I found them dead, I had to hide my sisters I didn't want them to see. So I was the one that took care of them." Ichigo said with a sad smile.

"My sister was already married so I was off alone, and she decided to take me in and give me the Kuchiki name." Rukia also said with a sad smile. Both of them looked at each other.

_It was weird, they just meet a few hours ago and they were already telling each other deep secrets and trusting each other, for them it felt right but deep inside both of them felt there was something off._

Ichigo kept looking at her and Rukia kept looking at him. It was like a staring contest his honeys colored eyes were filled with sadness but joy such as her violet eyes. There was some connection between them and they knew it. When he didn't look away Rukia couldn't just help to smile.

_"When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew."_

**William Shakespeare **

* * *

This is the end of the fourth Chapter, next Chapter soon to come. Hisagi will appear on the next chapter and more things to come ;D please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth chapter, I hope you like and enjoy it! Don't forget to R&R. Thank you.

"Jealousy is a disease, love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other, or assumes that the greater the love, the greater the jealousy -- in fact, they're almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other. Both at once can produce unbearable turmoil...

* * *

_Monday 11, 1859_

_Two days passed since the Kurosaki's arrived to town and Rukia meet Ichigo. Today was Monday 11, 1859 early spring the flowers were blooming beautifully._

Rukia just woke up and by miracle her bathtub was ready. After she took her bath she saw her maid standing at her door with her breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Kuchiki." Greeted Inoue as she bowed down. Rukia nodded at her.

"I was planning to eat breakfast down stairs Inoue." Rukia commented.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Kuchiki, you see Kuchiki-sama left early with Hisana-sama for a walk and I thought you wouldn't want to eat alone in the table." The maid said nervously.

"This is not about what you think or not Inoue." Rukia replied coldly. Orihime quickly bowed down and started saying her apologies.

"M-Miss K-Kuchiki, I'll get your d-dress now." Said Orihime noticing that Rukia was still in her gown towel. She quickly started looking in her closet for a nice picked dress. Rukia noticed the girl's nervousness and noticed the small tears forming in her eyes; Rukia felt extremely guilty, never in Rukia's life has she felt this way, not after she found her parents murdered. Rukia had been as hard as a rock since then. She wanted to be strong and firm but seeing Orihime like this broke her heart; she had always been so mean to her since she was assigned to her. She didn't know the girl's past. Rukia felt so weak and horrible looking at the girl.

"M-Miss Kuchiki is this one nice?" asked Orihime showing her a dark blue dress. Rukia couldn't help it, she run to the girl and threw herself at her, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. Inoue was in total shock, looking as the small Kuchiki buried her face in her chest. Rukia didn't cry she hadn't cried in four long years. But Inoue knew what her intentions were so she wrapped her arms around the small girl.

"Inoue…I'm sorry." Rukia confessed.

"Don't worry Miss Kuchiki, it's alright." They stood there hugging for a few minutes, Rukia let go of the maid and smiled at her. Inoue smiled back.

"Come on Miss Kuchiki, let's get you dressed up." Said Orihime taking the dress and corset in her hands. It was a short dark blue dress, knee length but the dress came along with a can-can making it seem puffy and big, it had little sleeves and a large ribbon at the back of the short dress. Orihime brought small dark heels for the dress matching it all. After Orihime dressed her up she started dealing with her hair.

"Inoue…can you put blue ribbons in my hair?" asked Rukia blushing and looking away. Orihime was surprised. _Since when Rukia liked ribbons?_ The maid nodded and putted her hair and a small bun and putted ribbons on her hair like she ordered. The maid bowed and left leaving Rukia alone. Rukia looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different; since when did she want to look cute? Her mother was the one that always dressed her and put ribbons in her hair telling her that girls looked prettier with ribbons in their hair; Rukia always agreed with her mother and always told her to put ribbons in her hair so she would be pretty. Rukia sadly smiled and started touching and playing with the blue ribbons in her hair. The door was knocked slightly. Rukia got snapped back to reality.

"Come in." Rukia answered. Hinamori Momo appeared at the door.

"Miss Kuchiki, you have a visitor." The maid said bowing down.

"A visitor?" Rukia repeated. The girl nodded.

"Yes. He's a very tall man, and he's also very handsome." Added the maid blushing. _Ichigo? _Rukia guessed.

"I'll be down stairs in a minute." Hinamori bowed down and left.

*

When Rukia got down stairs she noticed the tall man giving his back to her. Rukia cleared her throat and the man turned around and gave her a goofy grin. Rukia just started at him with surprise.

"It's been awhile." Rukia coolly greeted him. His smile disappeared.

"Hey, what's with the serious expression?" he run over to her and picked her up in his arms and kissed her. Rukia eyes widened.

"H-Hey Hisagi put me down! What if the maids see?" Rukia desperately tried to get off his arms.

"This is your fault, with all the serious expression and stuff! I clearly said that I wanted to see your smile Ruki-ruki" Hisagi protested. They kept struggling and Rukia suddenly got mad.

"Hisagi! Put me down!" Rukia ordered coldly. He was surprised but he was also hurt, what happened to _his _Rukia?

"Hisagi…things are not the same, many things had happened. Please put me down." Rukia gently ordered once again. When he was about to put her down the front door opened.

"Excuse me my intrusion but nobody was outside and Bya-."

Rukia looked at herself in Hisagi's arms, then at Hisagi and then at Ichigo. She kicked on of Hisagi's legs making him drop her. She fell with a light *thud* on the floor.

"I-Ichigo! You're here?!" She greeted him as she stood up and smiled at him. Hisagi felt a pang of jealousy go through him, she couldn't smile at him but she could to this Ichigo man. When Rukia noticed that Ichigo kept staring at Hisagi and Hisagi at Ichigo she introduced each other.

"I-Ichigo this is Shuuei Hisagi my childhood friend." Hisagi got a bit ticked off when Rukia didn't mention that there was something between them.

"Hisagi, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, we're doing business with him and he's also a good friend." Ichigo nodded at Hisagi.

"It's a pleasure Shuuei." Ichigo greeted. Hisagi just replied with a *hmp*.

"Then, let's go to the garden and have a cup of tea." Rukia suggested and they left for the garden.

*

The atmosphere was awkward and filled with tension; Rukia already figured out that the boys didn't like each other.

"So Ichigo, did you have business with Ni-sama today? Rukia curiously asked looking at Ichigo.

"Well yeah, we had a little meeting, to discuss some things." Ichigo replied. Rukia nodded and everything was quiet again.

"Oh, I didn't knew you were back already Shuuei-kun." Came a voice from the door. Everybody looked.

"Kuchiki-sama, it's been a while." Hisagi greeted, Byakuya nodded.

"Kurosaki, shall we?" Ichigo nodded and left after Byakuya leaving Hisagi and Rukia alone.

"What's your relationship?" Hisagi asked. Rukia looked confused.

"Excuse me?" Rukia also asked. Hisagi looked mad then.

"Ichigo! What's your relationship with him?!" asked Hisagi standing up rather annoyed. Rukia blushed.

"There's n-nothing going on between us!" Rukia yelled also standing up.

"Really?! then why are you blusing?! He's just a fool that you just meet! We've been together by some years now! I love you more than anyone could ever love you!" Hisagi screamed at her, he then looked down and then at Rukia.

"Don't let this go away Ruki-chan, I love you." Hisagi simply added; He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Rukia just stood there like a statue. _But I-…Ichigo…_Rukia felt confused. _What the hell am I thinking about?! I shouldn't be thinking about sappy love relationships and should be focusing on my job! That's it! Tomorrow I'll ask for work. It doesn't matters who I have to kill!_

_

* * *

_This is what I got for the fifth, next one would be up as soon as possible. Thank you~


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it.

_I am prepared to die, but there is no cause for which I am prepared to kill.__  
-**Mohandas Gandhi**_

_**

* * *

**__Tuesday 12, 1859_

Rukia walked down the hall in the building of her job, making her way to her boss office. As she walked down the hall she found one of her companions of work.

"Renji." Rukia called as she saw her friend walk down the hall. He turned around and saw her.

"Rukia, it's been awhile." Renji walked over to her.

"It has, it's good to see you again" Renji smiled and Rukia smiled back.

_When Rukia first appeared in this dark, gloomy looking building, Renji was the one to greet her. They instantly became good friends. Renji was mostly sent to other towns or countries to perform his job while Rukia just stayed in town because of Byakuya, he never wanted her far off so she just stayed in town._

"I heard your parents murderer was found, is it true?" Renji asked looking at his little friend.

"Yes. We'll actually he came to us, he's here and it's not the murderer it's the man who gave the order, but he's as much as guilty as the man who killed my parents. I don't know him and I hate him already; I just want to be in front of him and empty my gun in his body." Rukia replied coldly.

"Hmn. You never change dear, always having the same hate as always." Renji talked back. When Rukia stood silent he proceeded to talk again.

"So why are you here? That job's on Saturday." Renji asked.

"I just want a quick dirty job; I want to take this stress out; So I guess I'll see you around Renji." Rukia said her goodbyes and kept walking down the hallway until she reached her boss's office.

*knock, knock*

"Come in." came the voice from inside. Rukia pushed the door open and entered the office.

"Mr. Yamamoto." Rukia addressed and bowed down. He nodded.

"I know that my job isn't until Saturday but I would like to have a little job done, since I have nothing to do sir." Rukia quickly said.

"Hmn. I guess I would need your help Rukia, a man who was once part of a Mafia clan arrived just the other day, I don't want him messing around so, now you know your orders. Here's is all you need to know about him." Yamamoto said and gave her the papers with the information. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw the information and picture N_-No way._

"Mr. Yamamoto, I find no reasonable reasons to kill this man." Rukia protested Yamamoto was taken aback; Rukia had never go against an order. Yamamoto got curious.

"And what would be the problem with killing him? Do you know him my little dear Rukia?" Yamamoto asked.

"He's…he's my best friend. Shuuei has never done anything wrong. He may have once been part of a mafia but he has never done anything wrong, I don't see why he should be killed!" Rukia highly protested.

"Rukia, I had read his info from up to down, left to right and he has some serious cases here, I don't want him ruining our town. Now do as I say and kill him." Yamamoto seriously ordered. Rukia slammed her palm against the desk of Yamamoto.

"I'm not gonna kill my own best friend!" Rukia angrily rejected the offer; it was when Yamamoto lost his patience. He roughly got up from his chair and grabbed the shoulders of the young Kuchiki.

"You work under my rules, my orders and everything I say! Now kill Shuuei Hisagi or your case from Saturday is drop down!" He angrily yelled at her and roughly let go of her shoulders. Rukia just stood there without moving an inch with her eyes widened. She never looked at her boss she turned around and ran away slamming the door roughly.

*

When Rukia arrived to her mansion she ran passed Byakuya and Hisana and made her way to her room; when she got there she threw herself in the bed, buried her face in one of her pillows and screamed. After some minutes of letting her pain go by screaming she fell silent. Rukia removed her face from her pillow and sat on the bed.

"Why did I have to get in this? Why?" Rukia asked herself over and over again, she looked at her hands.

"How can this hands which explored his body…kill him?" Rukia just sat there when there was a light knock on her door.

"Come in." Rukia ordered. At her door appeared her brother Byakuya.

"Ni-sama?" Byakuya fully entered her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Rukia, is there something you would like to talk about?" Byakuya asked with concern.

"N-no, I'm alright Ni-sama." Rukia replied. Byakuya smiled.

"Really? Then why were you screaming?" Byakuya asked. Rukia tried to look as serious and normal as possible and not let her feelings get to her.

"No, Ni-sama, you see I was angry. Some mans were bothering me in the way but I took care of it. There's nothing wrong." Rukia replied with a well acted fake smile. Byakuya looked at her in disbelief but he just nodded.

"Alright. I'm just glad your fine." Byakuya said and got up from her bed and walked to the door but before he left he turned around.

"Hisagi is coming to visit tomorrow, just wanted to let you know." And then he left. Rukia just sat there, her eyes widened as she squeezed the covers of her bed. _No._

_

* * *

_Well this is the end of this chapter, next one will be uploaded soon, I am truly sorry if I have some mistakes but I hope you liked it. R&R. until next time~


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go the 7th chapter, sorry it took too long, I've been busy. Hope you like it!

_I am prepared to die, but there is no cause for which I am prepared to kill.__  
-**Mohandas Gandhi **__(part2)_

_****__

* * *

_Rukia just sat there squeezing the blanket from her bed. _I can't kill Hisagi, I-I can't! My feelings for him may have changed but he's still my best friend and I love him in that aspect. I can't let him die, not by my hands!_

*knock knock*

"Come in." came Rukia's reply and she got up from her bed. At the other side of the door appeared Hinamori.

"Kuchiki-san, you have a visitor." Hinamori announced. _No it can't be Hisagi, I'm not…_

"I'll be down stairs now." Hinamori bowed and left the room. Rukia breathed heavily, fixed her dress and went downstairs. When she got to the first floor she saw her visitor.

"Ichigo!" she called happily. He smiled at her.

"Rukia." He bowed down.

"What brings you here? Got business with Ni-sama?" Rukia curiously asked.

"Not really, I just wanted to pass by. Is that a bad thing? She smiled.

"No, not at all. Ni-sama's in his office doing some paper work and he's leaving in a hour to a reunion."

"So what about you? You got anything to do Rukia?" Ichigo hesitantly asked.

"No, I didn't have anything in mind." _Liar._

"Well then, would you like going out for a little walk around town?" Ichigo asked once again. Rukia nod her head.

"Yeah, why not?" and they went out for the door.

**

They walked down the streets and entered in a few stores and looked around. As they walked down town some people would stare at them and other would glare. Rukia started feeling a little uncomfortable and Ichigo noticed so they went outskirts of town arriving in a field with a lot of flowers.

"I have never been to this place before, it's very beautiful." Rukia stated amazed. Ichigo looked at her then back at the field.

"Yeah it is." Ichigo agreed. They spotted a small spot without flowers and they decided to sit there.

"It surprises me that you have never been to a place like this, it's very peaceful and a good place to think."

"Well you see Ni-sama is very protective, when I go out is when it's very important or I escape." Rukia replied. Ichigo looked off into the distance; his face looked troubled, as if he was thinking very deeply.

"Ichi-

"He must really love you very much. He's always looking after you." Rukia blushed slightly and then chuckled.

"Ni-sama doesn't love anyone, just my sister Hisana, he only acts like he cares and protects me to see her smile." Rukia smiled at Ichigo.

"Also, what is there to love about me?" Rukia mostly asked to herself and started looking at the flowers. Ichigo also started looking at the flowers; he then chuckled which made Rukia face him.

"Everything." He simply said. Rukia was confused and surprised at the same time. Ichigo put his on the top of her head moving it to her face and to her cheek.

"From the top of your beautiful black her to the end of your little porcelain toes." He stated. Rukia blushed and smiled at him; He smiled back. They just sat there looking at each other smiling when Ichigo moved his hand to her chin and brought it closer to his face and softly pressed his lips against hers but before Rukia could respond he quickly pulled back. It was quick but sweet. Rukia was off dazed.

"I- like you Rukia, maybe love you. Since the day I saw you sitting in that bench. You looked so beautiful and then when we talked, you showed me trust and confidence and I just love your personality and everything that you do." He confessed blushing slightly. Rukia was out of words, yes feelings for the Kurosaki boy were growing on her the past days and she also wanted him but it was more difficult than that; he didn't knew that she was an assassin, a great man like him didn't deserved a blood stained girl like her that had killed people and was about to kill her best friend.

"Rukia?" Rukia was brought back to reality when Ichigo called her name. He looked worried, as he had done something wrong, Rukia smiled scooted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not good at words Ichigo; all I can say is that I share the same feelings." She replied.

"Great that's all I need to know." Ichigo softly said and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get you home, I wouldn't want Byakuya or Hisana mad at me for kidnapping you." He said standing up. He offered his hand which she took happily and the left walking still holding hands.

"Yes, tomorrow will be a very long day."

* * *

We'll that's it for this chapter (It's very short I know, I did it very quickly). **What will happen with Hisagi and Rukia?** wait and see~


	8. Chapter 8

Next Chapter, so sorry it took sooo long enjoy!

* * *

_Wednesday 13, 1859_

Rukia jerked awake from her bed. She sighed, her forehead was all sweaty and she was panting hard.

"Just a dream." She said to herself aloud. There was a slight knock at her door.

"Come in." she commanded. At the other side of the door appeared her personal maid Inoue Orihime. She bowed.

"Good morning Miss Kuchiki, you're up early; I was just about to prepare the tub for you." The maid addressed but when she noticed that Rukia didn't move or said anything she walked to her bed and noticed that she was sweating and trembling slightly. The maid got instantly worried.

"Miss Kuchiki? Are you sick?" asked the maid as she put her hand on the girls forehead which she slapped away. Orihime was taken aback.

"N-no I'm not sick." Rukia replied as she got up from her bed and walked to the door that leads her big bathroom that was in her same room. The maid followed her. When Rukia got to the bathroom she started removing her clothing, Orihime turned around.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked to her maid.

"S-sorry Miss Kuchiki is that I know when you don't like that people see you n-naked and-

"Prepare the tub." Rukia ordered.

"Y-yes of course." Orihime obeyed.

**

After Rukia took her bath and dressed she made her way down the stairs for the dinning room since her sister and Byakuya were having breakfast there. She opened the big doors of the room and entered. Byakuya and Hisana looked at her.

"Rukia-san, you're up early. Good morning." Her sister greeted.

"Good morning Rukia." Byakuya greeted and then turned his attention back to the newspaper.

"Hinamori get Rukia-san breakfast." Ordered Hisana to the maid. She bowed and left.

"Ni-sama, Hisana. Good morning." Rukia greeted and sat on the other side of the big table. Byakuya put the newspaper away and looked at Rukia.

"Any particular reason you woke up so early?" asked her brother.

"No Ni-sama, I just woke up, nothing important." She replied.

"Alright then." He simply said. After some minutes of silence Hisana got up from her seat.

"Excuse me." She simply said and left. Rukia looked confused.

"Is something wrong with Hisana, Ni-sama?" Rukia asked her brother.

"She's just worried." Byakuya answered.

"Worried?"

"Yes, she said that you're behaving strangely." Byakuya confessed looking at her. Rukia got scared. _What if they knew that she was going to kill Hisagi?_

"No Ni-sama, there's nothing going on." Rukia lied. He raised an eyebrow.

"What about your job?"

"Ni-sama, my job schedule doesn't starts until Saturday. I have done this many times before why would you start to worry now?" Rukia asked a bit annoyed. So yeah she lied, she had to kill her best friend but she wasn't gonna tell.

"My apologies for worrying too much, but your sister is truly worried." Rukia put her head down but then she looked back at Byakuya with determination.

"I know what I'm doing."

**

It was already midday and Hisagi was coming at that hour so Rukia was up in her room preparing herself for the walk she was going to have with Hisagi and she was entirely sure he wasn't gonna say no to her, knowing his feelings towards her. Rukia wore a plain long white dress that reached her feet, without a can-can or nothing; she wore brown long boots and she hide a knife in them. She looked at herself in the mirror and breathed heavily. _I got to do this._

She walked down the stairs and just as she expected Hisagi was standing there, facing her, waiting for her. Rukia put on the best smile she could, reached the first floor, walked over to him and hugged him, he hugged her back.

"Hey, how are you Rukii-chan?" he sweetly asked. Rukia let go of him.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"You look beautiful, simple but breath taking" He complimented. Rukia smiled softly.

"Thank you." Rukia replied. He smiled and started to stroke her left cheek.

"No problem love" He replied back. Rukia was almost forgetting her purpose and straightened herself.

"Let's go for a walk. Ni-sama and Hisana are going to be here and I don't want to bother them." Rukia proposed. In her mind she was begging for him to say no but she already knew the answer.

"Yes, let's go." He accepted. Rukia wanted to scream at that moment but she just smiled, put her hands around his arm and they left.

They had a nice walk, they talked about their childhood and of course of their romance which bothered Rukia but she pretended it didn't. Soon after that the sun was beginning to set they walked to a little hill and sat under a tree.

"This town is very beautiful, it has much wonders and it's very beautiful." Hisagi contemplated.

"Yes it has indeed." Rukia agreed.

"Why the sudden change Rukia? Why can't it be like it was before? Just you and me without a care." Hisagi desperately asked. Rukia didn't say a word. He sighed heavily.

"I understand. But I also would like you to understand that I love you, always have, always will." He said as he stand up and stared at the sunset, when he had his back to Rukia, she reached under her dress into her boot and hide the knife behind her back and stand up and walked to Hisagi. He turned around and looked at her with sorrowful eyes. Rukia looked back at him with so much pain in her eyes.

"I love you." She said threw her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. Hisagi was taken aback but responded to the kiss. When he was all stuck up in the kiss she removed her left hand that had the knife and slashed his throat. He gasped as he started feeling blood come out from his mouth. Rukia pressed her lips against his ear.

"Goodbye Shuuei Hisagi." And his body fell limp against hers; she fell on her knees since he was heavy. She turned his body around so he had his head in her lap, his eyes were widened and his mouth was opened, Rukia passed her little hand all over his face, closing his mouth and eyes. She didn't cry, she was broken on the inside but she couldn't cry even if she wanted to. She leaned her face against his and just stayed there for a few minutes; she removed her face and looked at the now almost fading sunset.

"Time to go Hisagi, you just died trying to protect me."

* * *

That's it for this chapter, next one coming soon. Sorry if I got some mistakes. _Stay tuned~_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, this one doesn't has any quote, I hope you like it. Enjoy~

* * *

Rukia roused to her feet, grabbed Hisagi's arm and brought him up with slight difficult. She threw his arm around her neck so it would be easier for her. It was already dark and the lights for the town were on. Rukia turned around and glared towards a tree.

"You can come out now Renji." She commanded annoyed. She heard him chuckle.

"So I'm discovered."

"Please, I could tell that you were following me since I set my foot out of the mansion. So the old man doubted me."

"Well he thought it would be hard for you since he was your best friend…lover, may I add." Renji said the last part in a mocking way. Rukia didn't say a word.

"You know it was pretty mean of you to say I love you just to slash him off." Renji commented.

"It was the only way to get him distracted, plus I don't love him. Those feelings died a long time ago; I just used them so I could do my job. So are you just gonna stand there like an idiot or are you gonna help me drag him to the mansion so I can make a scene." Rukia said emotionless. Renji chuckled, removed Hisagi from Rukia's grasp and threw him over his shoulder so it would be easier to carry him.

"Let's go." Renji simply said as he started walking off toward the mansion as far from the town as possible. Rukia stood there for a moment, looked at the spot where she killed Shueei and walked after Renji.

"It must have been ha-

"It's my job." Rukia interrupted. Renji looked down at her and smirked.

"You know, you can put an act on anyone else but not on me, don't pretend. Not in front of me."

Rukia lowered her head. She wrapped her hands arms around Renji's arm and leaned against him. He was surprised, he didn't thought she would take him seriously, she never does. He smiled softly.

"See, that wasn't that hard."

**

Later after some minutes of walking they were close to the mansion. Renji removed Hisagi's body from his shoulder and moved his hand around Rukia's neck so she could carry him to the mansion.

"Thanks Renji." He smiled.

"No problem." He ruffled her hair and started walking away but before he went farther. he turned around and looked at her.

"Good luck." He said and left. Rukia nodded. _Well this is it. _Rukia sighed heavily, she ruffled her hair, and ripped part of her dress and walked as fast as she could without tripping with Hisagi's body. When she arrived in front of the fountain, she dipped her finger inside and ran it over her cheek as to appear like she was crying. Rukia breathed heavily and started running along with Hisagi's body towards the mansion door.

"Ni-sama! Ni-sama! Help me please!!! Somebody!!" she screamed as desperately as she could and entered the mansion.

"Rukia?!" Byakuya ran towards her.

"What's wrong? What happened!?" He asked desperately checking her around and noticed Hisagi was dead. Hisana appeared at the other side of the room; she gasped and ran towards her husband, sister and Hisagi's body. Rukia desperately clunged onto Hisagi's body when Byakuya tried to move him away. Even if in her mind she just wanted him to take it away.

"**No!!**He-we were walking around town and, -and some men tried to get to me but Hisagi- he" Rukia tried to break her voice as much as she could.

"What happened Rukia-san?!" Hisana desperately asked kneeling in front of her next to Byakuya.

"He s-struggled with the men's but- but the slashed his throat, I didn't know what to do! They tried ripping my clothes but thanks to one of my friends I could escape, so I ran with Hisagi's body, and now….now HE'S DEAD!HE'S NOT COMING BACK!!" Rukia desperately screamed.

"Hitsugaya, Ishida, removed Hisagi-kun's body" Byakuya ordered. They nodded and struggled with Rukia but they took the body away. Rukia just sat there with her eyes widened.

"It's my fault….my fault." She said over and over. Byakuya scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It is not your fault." He tried to comfort her; but Rukia deep inside knew it was all her fault, she was the one that killed Hisagi and now did this whole scene. Hisana looked at her little sister sadly, scooted closer to her and tried and comfort her.

"Inoue-san, Take Rukia to her room so she cleans up." Hisana ordered. The maid nodded and walked over to the girl, Byakuya let go of her and helped her stand up, Inoue bowed and started walking towards the stairs but before she could walk any further Rukia grabbed her hand, the maid looked over her shoulder and saw Rukia with her head down; the maid smiled and took Rukia to her room.

**

"Miss Kuchiki, I'll prepare you a hot bath so you'll relax, is that okay?" The maid asked. Rukia nodded and the maid started preparing the tub. Rukia walked over to the window and looked out. She didn't feel a thing, she didn't say a word. _I'm such a liar, such a backstabber, such a coward…_she looked down at her hands _such a killer._

"Miss Kuchiki? Miss Kuchiki!" Rukia was snapped back to reality by Inoue's call. Rukia looked at her.

"Sorry for raising my voice Miss Kuchiki, you weren't answering. The tub is ready." Rukia nodded. She took off her blood stained white dress, brown boots, under garments, handed them to Inoue and steeped into the tub.

"Throw this away Inoue." Rukia ordered, the main nodded, bowed down and left. Rukia sighed.

"What now?"

_Friday 14, 1859_

Rukia sat on one of the big chairs of the big table. It was breakfast time and Rukia hadn't touched her food.

"Rukia-san you haven't touched your food." Her sister worriedly stated. But Rukia didn't say a word, she didn't felt like talking. After all the past day she told her boss the work was done, he just nodded without a care and paid her. She was mad and Renji like always tried to cheer her up, the only thing that kept her happy was that the next day she was going to kill the man that ordered to kill her parents.

"Please excuse me." Rukia stood up and left the room. When she was about to walk the stairs to her room the front door opened. She looked toward the door.

"Ichigo…" He looked at her and smiled. Rukia ran over to him and hugged him.

"I thought you had forgotten about me" she buried her face in his chest.

"Come on Rukia, It's only been days." He chuckled softly.

"It's been like an eternity to me." she answered back at him. He bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I heard the news." Rukia looked down.

"You have?"

Ichigo nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He tried to comfort her. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him, he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her petite body.

"Ahem." Byakuya cleared his throat. Rukia and Ichigo quickly separated.

"I wondered what all the noise was about and well, Kurosaki-kun it's great to have you here." Byakuya greeted glaring slightly at Ichigo.

"It's a pleasure Byakuya-sama" Ichigo bowed. Byakuya looked down at Rukia who seemed to hide behind Ichigo.

"I didn't know both of you were an item."

"My apologies Ni-sama for not saying anything, I hope you can understand." Rukia quickly said and bowed down. Byakuya simply nodded. Rukia smiled and muttered a "Thank you" towards him.

"Byakuya-sama, if you would allow me, I would like to take Rukia for a walk."

"As you wish." Byakuya answered, turned around and left.

"Are you really gonna take me on a walk?" Rukia asked.

"Of course, with all these tension I would love to take you out if you don't mind."

Rukia nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go."

**

"You know it was hard for me, to find my parents dead." Ichigo suddenly said when they arrived to the bench were he first saw her. Rukia was confused, she didn't wanted to talk about murders, or deaths or anything in particular that day, it was her free day, knowing that the next day she had to work.

"It was complicated, so I said that if I had the opportunity to find the people who killed them, I would kill them myself."

"Did you find them?" Rukia curiously asked. Ichigo looked at the distance.

"No." He answered. Rukia looked down.

"When I found my parents they were freshly killed, the room smelled like blood, the blood was fresh and they were still bleeding." She closed her eyes at the memory.

"I wanted to kill the person too, but just like you I failed." He placed his hand over hers.

"If one day we find them…Let's kill them together. Shall we?"

Rukia nodded. She intertwined her fingers with his and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you…Ichigo."

He stayed silent for a few minutes and then answered.

"I love you too.

**

Rukia laid on her bed trying to get some sleep but it wasn't about to come anytime soon, the night was cold and something didn't feel right so she let her thoughts take over her. _Ichigo's such a great man, always so…kind and supportive, loving me and making me feel as if I deserve to live, just for him. He says he loves everything about me but he doesn't know me. He wants to comfort me because Hisagi is dead but I was the one who killed him, he's willing to be with our family and I just…I just can't help but to love him… _before Rukia even noticed her eyelids started to get heavy and she started closing her eyes; that was until she heard someone **scream**.

* * *

That's it for this chapter and please forgive me if I got any mistakes. I hope you like it. Stay Tunned~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 for all of you, I haven't updated in a while cause I'm very busy with tests and University stuff, but I took a little bit of time to write this, it's short I know but I hope you like it Enjoy!

* * *

Rukia roughly got up from her bed and ran barefooted towards the door, she slightly hesitated but when she heard more crashing and screaming she opened the door and ran down the stairs. Rukia gasped. _W-What happened here?!_ The curtains were broken all the glasses, mirrors, expensive furniture, everything was all broken, but worst of all, there was blood everywhere. She saw her maid Inoue Orihime laying on the floor all covered in blood.

"Inoue!!!" she screamed and ran over to her, she got on her knees and started shaking her.

"Inoue! INOUE!!" she kept calling her over and over but her sweet maid wouldn't open her eyes or even move a finger. Rukia sighed _why did this have to happen? Who did this?_ She looked around more of the maids and servants were on the floor, she even spotted Hinamori, another maid and a friend to her. Rukia got up to her feet. _Hisana? Where's Hisana? _At that moment Rukia started to get desperate.

"Hisana! Hisana Answer me!" Rukia ran around the house calling for her big sister, her feet and nightgown already covered in blood but she didn't care at the moment. Rukia arrived to the kitchen.

"Hisa-

Rukia saw a hand behind the counter, feminine fingers. Rukia walked towards it, there was also blood everywhere and then Rukia hesitantly walked behind the counter. If she could die at that moment she would have. She felt everything, all her life slowly drifting away, her knees got weak; she fell on her knees in front of the corpse, her beautiful sister, mouth slightly opened, eyes widened, throat cut open, small tears in her beautiful big eyes.

"N-no, no, no, no, no, no! NO!" Rukia screamed over and over.

"Hisana! Wake up! HISANA! Y-you can't do this to me, you just can't! You hear me?!" Rukia's vision started to get blurry but still her tears did not fall, it frustrated her. She hugged her sisters body, shaking slightly, not wanting to let go but she suddenly calmed down. What could she do? Screaming wasn't going to bring her sister back, even if in that moment she wanted badly that it did. Rukia closed her eyes and in all her desperation and frustration she slightly smiled to herself.

"I guess, this is what I get for killing Hisagi, everything has a payment, but so will the person that did this to you."

"I envy you; you still look pretty when you're dead." Rukia contemplated her sister for the last time and when she was about to stand up she heard a loud crash and grunt come from the front room. _Ni-sama…_

Rukia ran as fast as she could to the room and when she got there she saw her brother in a pool of blood lying down on the center of the room. Rukia ran to him and kneeled in front of him, she looked around, the window was crashed; the murderer must have gone out that way. Byakuya coughed catching Rukia's attention.

"Ni-sama?" Rukia called.

"R-rukia..." he answered but kept coughing. Rukia lifted him a bit making him lean against her, both of them sitting on the floor now. He reached his hand towards her gently putting it on her left cheek; Rukia leaned against the touch and grabbed his other hand.

"Y-you look beautiful…" he simply said, blood coming out his mouth.

"Ni-sama please, don't force yourself I can still-

"No." Rukia looked back at him.

"It's fine this way." He said and smiled at her.

"Ni-s-

"Kill him."

"Him?"

"Kill my murderer…Rukia." Byakuya ordered

"y-you saw him?" Rukia asked. Byakuya's hand started to feel weak against her cheek.

"N-ni-sama who was it?! Tell me!." Rukia demanded.

"K-kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ichi- Rukia's eyes widened. _No Ichigo did not- _Rukia felt soft wet lips against her own, her eyes widening even more and then it was gone.

"I-I love you, you don't know h-how much…avenge me, a-avenge your family Rukia." He closed his eyes, and they never opened again. His hand limp and cold on hers.

"Bya- Rukia touched her lips; they were covered with blood, Byakuya's blood. He laid there against her body. Rukia was confused; she had never been so confused in her life. Her whole life flashed in her mind, her mistakes, her failures, her happiness, her achievements. She saw faces, she saw her parents smiling at her, her sister telling her to stay, Hisagi telling her that she was the love of his life, she saw Byakuya, the first moment she saw him, the first moment she called him brother and the moment he kissed her and told her that he loved her. Rukia was mad; he was in love with her while being with her sister. She felt guilty but somehow it was okay. But one face flashed in her mind and stayed there. Kurosaki Ichigo, the love of her life and sister/brother in law murderer. She hated it, she hated thinking about him, she hated knowing that she loved him she hated it all. There was only one decision, only one way and that was to kill him.

* * *

That's it for this chapter (sorry it was kind of sucky -.-") I hope you liked it, also forgive me if I have any mistakes, I did it rather quick, until next time~


	11. Chapter 11

So this is the last chapter for my story Collide, I hope you like it! Enjoy~

* * *

Rukia got on her feet and ran towards Byakuya's office; she opened the drawer and took out a pair of guns. She sighed, she had to do this. There was a jacket that belonged to Byakuya on the chair; Rukia grabbed it and put it on, it was extremely big for her but she didn't care, she hid the guns in the pockets; she saw the bullet package and also took it. After preparing the guns she ran outside the house. When her feet made contact with the cold ground she winced but she still kept running until she arrived to her destiny.

"Yamamoto!" Rukia screamed when she arrived to the office. He looked up from his paperwork.

"Rukia. What are you doing here? And at this time, covered in blood?. He asked. She panted hard and glared at him

"You knew didn't you?!" she asked angrily. He got up from his chair, Rukia pointed on of the guns at his head.

"Answer me!" she demanded. He smirked.

"If it's Ichigo you're talking about then you're right. I knew." He answered. She lowered the gun.

"Then why didn't you told me?" she asked frustrated.

"I wanted to see, how loyal you were, how much would you wait and follow my orders. I kne-

"Bullshit! That's the excuse you give me for allowing my sister and my brother to get killed?! All of this could be prevented!"

"Don't raise your voice at me Kuchiki!"

"Ahh to hell with all of it!" when Rukia was about to pull the trigger her hand was pull up.

"STOP!" Rukia looked over her shoulder.

"R-Renji?! Let me go!" Rukia demanded.

"No! I'm not gonna let you kill my boss!" he struggled with her. Rukia finally broke free from his grip.

"If you still want to defend this man then do it, I'm out of here!" Rukia screamed and got out of the office.

"Rukia…Mr. Yamamoto what are the orders?" Renji asked his boss. He sat back on his chair.

"It will be over soon."

---

Rukia ran out of the building looking for the Kurosaki Residence, She knew she couldn't ask anybody because everyone would freak out seeing her covered in blood, barefooted, with a night gown, running around the street so she decided to do it alone. She ran and ran not giving up, it started to get cloudy and windy as well. When Rukia was just about to give up she found herself in front of a house that had a sign that said Kurosaki. _I made it. _There was a light on inside the house. The place was awfully small, well at least compared to the Kuchiki mansion, he was smart, pick a place that doesn't drag much attention but she still found it. Rukia walked up to the front door. _Strange…_she walked to the window and saw that the living dining room light was on but there was none one in sight.

*creak* Rukia opened the front door slowly.

Yuzu and Karin were on the dining room cleaning the table but when they heard the door open and footsteps walking toward the room they hid behind the curtain.

Rukia arrived to the dining room.

"Just like a expected, small place but with great furniture." Rukia said to herself. She spotted a large katana on a shelf. _Nice._ She got on the tip o her toes and grabbed it; she eyed it for a minute and heard rustling coming from behind a curtain. Rukia smirked.

"Nice choice idiot." With that said she slashed the katana towards the curtain. The curtain broke in two and Ichigo's sisters fell to the floor covered in blood; Rukia's eyes widened.

"Y-Yuzu? Ka-arin!" Rukia exclaimed. _No I didn't want to do this, not to them. NO!_ Yuzu's hand moved, Rukia got down besides her.

"Yuzu! I-

Yuzu slapped her; Rukia stared at her in schock.

"Ichigo RUN!!!" Yuzu screamed at the top of her lungs and then she was gone. Rukia gasped.

"Karin!!Y-Yuzu?!"

Rukia got up, turned around and there was Ichigo, his eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Ichigo demanded an answer. Rukia was…well she was in schock she didn't know what to do. She never meant to kill Ichigo's sister but she couldn't show weakness to him and then it hit her. She smirked and simply answered.

"An eye for an eye Ichigo."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"So what's it gonna be Ichigo? Are you gonna kill me too?" Rukia asked sarcastically, she wanted to hurt him. He lowered his head.

"I'm gonna kill you and enjoy every second of it!!!" with that said Ichigo charged at her and punched Rukia hard making her fall to the ground. She slowly got up and cleaned the blood that was coming out of her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Fist stile eh?"

She ran to him and punched him in the stomach leaving him without air following with an upper cut. When he was stumbling to fall down she kicked him in the chest making him break the window and fall out the house. He got up and ran to the center of the town.

"Running away? Come back here you coward!" Rukia ran after him.

While Ichigo ran he took a gun from his pocket and charged it with bullets, he pointed back and started shooting, and Rukia ran behind a building and also took out her guns and started shooting. Some people that still were awake on town screamed and ran away. Rukia ran closer to Ichigo and passed an AMMO shop; she hit the crystal with the gun and took the Shotgun that was there. _Say goodbye sweetheart. _She set the gun on her arm, pointed it at him and shoot, it got his shoulder, Rukia heard him screaming. But he still wasn't down with that, when Rukia thought it was over he aimed for her leg making her fall down. She grunted and grabbed her leg._ Dammit! _Rukia saw him trying to run away. _Oh no you don't!_ Rukia didn't waste time and shoots both of his legs making him fall down. Rukia got up with a lot of trouble and started walking slowly over to him, to the center of the town were the fountain was. He raised his head to look at her, his vision blurry. Rukia had her gun pointed at his head.

"Rukia…" she stops dead in her tracks. _He called my name._

"You must be wondering, why I- why I did this…" Rukia remain silent but her curiosity was burning inside her, she wanted to know why.

"It was when I was fifth teen, I found my parents dead. I wanted to know who it was. I tought my parents were good, weren't in any bad thing but my parents were in Mafia, both of them. I investigated and investigated until I found out that their murderers were…your parents." Rukia's eyes widened.

"Yes I know that probably you don't believe me, but it's the truth. I wanted revenge, so I gave the order to have your parents killed. It was full field but my hate didn't stop. I was told that their two daughters were still alive so I kept looking until I found the Kuchiki's. I wanted to clear all the Kuchikis out of the world. Your brother knew it was gonna happen, but still he decided to work with me. I had made my decision but then Rukia…I meet you." Rukia lowered her gun and looked down, the rain started to fall down.

"I meet you, and from the first moment I saw you, I knew even if I tried to hate you I just loved you more. I can't choose who to love Rukia, but my heart chooses you as I know yours has chosen me."

"I hate you…"

"You do? Then kill me. Kill me and show me how much you hate me!" The rain was falling hard on them now. Rukia pointed her gun at his face and put her finger on the trigger. Her hand was shaking._ I can't…I can't do it._ Her eyes started to get watery and her cheeks warm and then her tears started falling one by one.

"So what are you waiting for Rukia?!! Kill me!" he screamed at her.

"NO!" she screamed closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Kill me!"

She screamed and shoot him. Everything went silent; Rukia fell to her knees and hugged him. She started sobbing uncontrollably.

"S-see i-it wasn't t-that hard…"

Rukia gasped and looked at Ichigo; she didn't shoot him in the head but in his shoulder near his neck but still it was deadly. He smiled at her.

"I know- I know i-it's n-not eno-ugh, b-but I'm s-sorry R-rukia…I love y-ou, and I know- I know I should hate you for killing my sisters but I can't" he said brokenly.

"Shhhh…Ichigo…I love you too...I'm so sorry I didn't meant to kill them."

"I know."

She lay besides him and entwined her wingers with his. They were both looking at each other. Ichigo started feeling lightheaded he was losing a lot of blood, his eyes started to get heavy. He smiled.

"You're c-crying…"

She nodded.

"I am." She smiled at him. Rukia noticed his hand was getting heavy in hers. _N-No._

"Ichigo." She put the gun she had on his free hand.

"Kill me. I want to go with you."

"I-i can't do that… I can't." he tried to reach her cheek but he couldn't he didn't had energy. Before they knew it they were both laying down in a pool of blood.

"D-don't do this to me…don't leave me alone." Her voice was starting to break. He smiled.

"Ichigo I love you…don't leave me." She settled his finger on the trigger and put hers over his and pointed the gun at her heart. His his widened slightly.

"Let's go together." She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and then he nodded.

They both pulled the trigger, Ichigo dying just when he did. Then it all went black.

The sun started to rouse.

Saturday 15, 1859 the most important day in Rukia's life.

_I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well._

-**William Shakespeare**

**The End.**

**

* * *

**That's it! I'm sorry if many of you didn't like the ending but I had it planned already. I finished this story quickly cause I have others in mind and well I'm focused in others. But still I hope you liked the story and thanks for your support! until the next story~**(also forgive me if I have any mistakes)  
**


End file.
